Let her go
by C.L.Ktheri
Summary: Jack y Elsa tuvieron una relacion de antaño. Pero ninguno de los dos olvido por completo aquel sentimiento que comenzo por un inocente beso.


_Jelsa_ _Let her go_

 **# 1**

 _\- Anna y Elsa, ¡bajen ya!._ \- llamó Idun, una señora de cabello castaño largo, de rostro perfilado y bonito. En su cara se notaba la desesperación.- _¡Bajen o se nos va hacer más tarde!._

Unos delgados y apresurados pies bajaban las escaleras. Idun fijó su mirada hacia dicha persona, viendo a una Anna de 15 años, acalorada y luchando mortalmente con un buzo jean. La señora al ver eso sonrió maternal.

 _\- Ven, te ayudo._ \- le dijo, acomodando la chompa.- _¿Dónde está tu hermana?_

Anna se respingo.- _¿cuál hermana?_.- divago.

La señora entrecerró los ojos.- _Anna, dónde está tu hermana_.

\- _bueno... ella...salió.. -_ Anna miraba a todas partes, si solo fuera bien mintiendo. _En qué lío se habrá metido su hermana para no llegar a casa de mañana.-pensó._

- _Anna, eres pésima mintiendo._ -admitió su mama.

\- _Lo se mama. u.u¡_

\- _Querida, el avión ya aterrizó. Nos vamos_.- interrumpió Agdar, un hombre de pelo café y porte elegante. El señor al no recibir contestación miró a su esposa y después a su hija. Ya conocía esas miradas. No hacía falta decir.- _Elsa no llego a dormir, verdad.-_ lo dijo con tono monótono, haciendo que la señora resople por hacerlo sonar tan simple.- _¡Qué?_

.

 _! Bebe, bebe, bebe...!_

Coreaba la gente alrededor de Elsa, que se empinaba una cerveza.

- _¡Que viva la reina..!._

- _! Que viva!_

Grito la gente cuando Elsa se acabó la botella. La cual contagiada por la alegría de la gente se había subido a la barra comenzando a festejar.

 _\- !Hola, Punzi..! Hip! .-_ un apuesto peli-café, junto con un pelirrubio, hablaban en una cabina.

 _\- Quien habla..?-_ la voz del otro lado se notaba recién levantada.

 _\- Quien más hermosura ...hip... te habla tu Romeo..hip.._

 _\- mi Romeo? !Oye¡ no conozco ningún Romeo, !ebrio sin vergüenza¡.-_ la voz del otro lado sonó molesta, los jóvenes rieron.

 _\- Te salió fierecilla, amigo !hip¡._

 _\- Tu también estas Kristoff..! ¡Santo dios!, ¿dónde están?, ¿saben qué horas son?, ¡son las 6:45 de la mañana!._ \- vociferó y reto Punzi. Haciendo que los chicos se alejaran de la bocina.- _¿Dónde está Elsa? ¿Porque esta con ustedes verdad?_

 _\- ¡claro que si amor!, está con nosotros bajo cuidado._ \- al decir eso en el fondo se oyó un sonido sordo. Para después escuchar un "No pasó nada" seguido de la exclamación eufórica de la gente.

 _\- ¿! Qué fue eso?!_

 _\- Un mapache rubio ebrio.-_ Eugene, colgó.

\- ¿ _Hay que llevar a Elsa a un hospital?._ \- aconsejo Eugene viendo a Elsa beber sin fondo.

Kristoff sonrosado por la embriaguez, sonrió como tonto.- _¿tú crees?._

.

- _Mama, ya llame a Mérida. Está en casa de ella. No te preocupes_.- Le dijo Anna a su mama, la cual alzó una ceja.

- _mi niña, te han dicho que no sabes mentir.-_ le habló su padre mirándola por el retrovisor.

Anna gruño molesta cruzándose de brazos.

- _¡quiero a Elsa cuando llegue a casa!._ \- le escuchó decir a su mama. Anna iba hablar pero cayó cuando su mamá siguió hablando.- _¡Y no me importa el estado que venga!.-_ determinó, señalando el móvil que colgaba de la mano de Anna. La cual sonrió nerviosa.

 _\- No tengo megas_.-sonrió nerviosa.

 _\- hija, enserio, no sabes mentir._

.

- _Y otra vez, te venimos a salvar el trasero, bigotón_.- le dijo burlona, Mérida, una linda chica de cabello largo rojo y rizado con un ojos de color azul. Cargaba en su espalda a Kristoff mientras a su lado iba Rapunzel, una chica de largo, pero largo cabello rubio con unos grandes ojos de color verde, está apoyaba a Eugene en su hombro.

 _\- ¡Cuando entenderán que no deben beber hasta el tope!_.

 _\- es en vano, Mérida. Nunca entiende_.- respondió, la rubia, cansada.

- _Nunca ¡hip! es nunca, linda chica !hip!_.- Eugene acarició coquetamente el lindo rostro de Rapunzel.

 _-¡Ni lo pienses, Eugene!._

.

 _EL VUELO S0967 CON DESTINO A RUSIA, POR FAVOR ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA 2A._

 _\- escucharon, ya llegó. ¡Vamos que esperan, vamos!._ \- El señor Arendelle, como niño en día de picnic ya estaba en la puerta 2A.

\- _¿Cuándo tiempo que no lo ve?.-_ preguntó Anna mirando a su mama.

- _pues, desde que nos casamos._

 _\- !siglos¡._

La señora Arendelle fulmino con la mirada a Anna.

 _\- Solo espero que tu hermana haya llegado a casa, o si no...-_ termino de decir, dando por sentenciado el castigo, para luego dirigirse donde su marido ante la mirada plasmada de Anna.

Sin perder más tiempo marcó a Rapu.

- _¡dime que Elsa está en casa?._

\- _Elsa.. ¡hip!.. ! Elsa está en la-_

\- _Oie! Eugene, ¡dame el celular?.-_ la voz de Rapu se escuchó lejana.

- _No! ¡Hasta que me digas que me quieres!.-_ Eugene, forcejeaba con Rapu el objeto telefónico, mientras Mérida miraba aburrida la escena y Kristoff estaba en el quinto sueño.

- _¿Halo?, halooo? chicos? ¡Están ahí! ¡Halo?._

 _\- ¡denme eso..!-_ Mérida les arrebató el cel.- _No preocupar, Elsa está en manos de Brandon._

Anna palideció.

 _\- como que de Brandon?!._

 _\- Mérida!_

 _\- ¿qué tiene? !Él se prestó llevarla a su casa¡.-_ se defendió Mérida. Rapunzel le atravesó con la mirada.

 _\- ¡Oh, claro que la llevara a su casa.-_ el doble sentido de Eugene, alteró a Anna, pícaro a Mérida y enojo a Rapu que le dio un codazo en el abdomen.

.

Los pasajeros de Rusia, iban saliendo poco a poco, cosa que altero al padre de Anna y tranquilizó a Anna, ya que si se demoraban, Elsa alcanzaría llegar a casa, en un estado poco decente.

El grito eufórico del señor Arendelle, exalto a Anna que brinco dando un gritillo.

 _\- Ahí viene!._ \- Exclamó, como niño pequeño. Anna miro a su mama.

 _\- Ya te acostumbraras._ \- Le contestó restándole importancia.

Anna entrecerró los ojos.

- _North! ¡Mi viejo amigo!.-_ dijo el señor Arendelle, con lagrimitas en los ojos y brazos extendidos.

 _\- Mi gran amigo. ¿Cuánto tiempo?.-_ le dijo North, abrazando a su amigo con sentimentalismo. North era un señor regordete de alta estatura y con barba blanca.

 _\- Sra. Arendelle, que grato verle de nuevo.-_ saludo North a la señora, con un abrazo.- _Oh, pero que tenemos aquí...-_ North fijó sus ojos en Anna.- pero si es la pequeña Anna... _¿y dónde está tu hermana?.-_ pregunto mirando a todos lados.

 _\- Hola sr. North, ella no pudo venir. Tuvo un compromiso muy importante._ \- Anna sonrió nerviosa y más cuando sintió la mirada de su mamá clavarse en su espalda.

 _\- más importante que venir a recibirme_?

 _\- pues, eso creo..._

 _\- ¡oh, que pena, pero que se le puede hacer!. Aunque alguien tenía muchas ganas de verla._ \- North miro hacia atrás, seguido de los demás.

Viendo a un joven de pelo blanco y ojos, sorprendentemente, azules. Este estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

 _\- Cállate, Pa!.-_ dijo entre dientes, molesto.

 _\- Es Jack!.-_ exclamo el sr. y Sra. Arendelle, abrazando al joven. Anna lo miro con rareza, y con un único pensamiento "se le hacía conocido".

.

 _\- llegamos!._ \- aviso Anna, que fue la primera en bajarse del auto y entrar a la casa como un relámpago.

 _\- Sí que extraña su casa.-_ dijo Jack mirando con asombro a Anna.

La Sra. Arendelle sonrió nerviosa.- _ella es así, no es muy aventu_ rera.

 _\- ¡Que esperamos, entremos!._ \- exclamo sr. Arendelle invitando a sus invitados.

 _\- ¡Ho, Ho, Claro! ¡Vamos Jack trae las maletas!._

Jack lo miró enojado.- _coge la tuya pesa más que la mía._

 _\- Ho, hijo mío, no seas flojo y tráelas.-_ le dijo, entrando a la casa seguido de los demás. Jack resoplo.

.

\- _¡Entra de una vez Elsa!. ¡Mama no puede verte en este estado!._ \- Anna, en el segundo piso, luchaba con la hermana para que entrara a su cuarto, pero Elsa ejercía fuerza con sus manos en la puerta.

 _\- ¿Dónde está, Brandon! ¡Quiero verlo!_ .- renegaba Elsa.

 _\- ¡Brandon ni ocho cuarto!. ¡Si mamá hubiera entrado primero, se hubiera encontrado con tal escenita!. ¡Entra de una vez!.-_ Anna de una patada empujo a Elsa, que por el fuerte empujón se fue de lleno al piso.

 _\- ! Que grosera Anna! ¡Tienes que tener más respeto hacia tu humilde y caritativa hermanita!_

 _\- ¡humilde y caritativa mis polainas! ._ \- Entonces, Anna presenció un conocido olor. A cigarrillo y alcohol. Arrugó la nariz.- _!Apestas¡_

Elsa se olio.

\- _¡Es olor de libertad!_

 _\- ¡Alcohol queras decir!_.-señalándole acosadoramente.

Elsa se alzó de hombros. _\- Me voy a bañar._

Anna, asintió. Dándose media vuelta hacia la salida.

- _Te espero abajo. No tardes. El sr. Frost está aquí y pregunto por ti._ _**Y también vino su hijo.**_

Elsa, de espalda a Anna, quitándose la ropa quedo estática al oír lo último. El alcohol en sus venas se había ido y un dolor en su pecho la hizo encogerse. _¿Cómo era posible?!_

 _\- ¿Elsa, estas bien?.-_ pregunto Anna, viendo el estado de Elsa.

Elsa sin mirar a su hermana se reincorporo. _\- Anna, sale._

- _Pero Elsa..._

 _\- !Que ya bajó Anna!.-_ la dura voz de su hermana mayor, la sorprendió y sin decir palabra salió de la habitación. Elsa, se sentía agitada y con el corazón en la mano. Esa información dejó en ella un gran peso en su espalda y en gran vacío en su corazón. Entonces, cayó en cuenta en algo. _Le había gritado a Anna._ Fue tanto su impresión de tal noticia que su temor hablo sí mismo, hiriendo a su hermana. Con culpa, se mordió el labio inferior para no llorar. Debía de ser fuerte. No era el momento. No ahora que **é** _ **l**_ había llegado.

.

.

.

 _ **Fin capítulo 1.**_

.

.

.

.

¿REVIEWS


End file.
